No podemos estar juntos
by Dakito-WolfStar
Summary: dos reinos, una princesa, un príncipe, ambos enamorados pero... su reinos enemigos podrán unir sus corazones o se perderá ese amor en el olvido ShunXAlice


**HOLAAAA A TODOS DAKITO ESTA PRESENTE PRESIDENTE PARA REPORTAR UN NUEVO FIC SI SEÑOR pero mejor empecemos ^^**

Un palacio que se encontraba en medio del reino Namu o mejor conocido como el reino blanco por el bondadoso rey, la alegre reina y la delicada princesa quien su nombre era Alice, Alice Gehabich, dulce y supuestamente "delicada", ella era la líder de las tropas de arco y flecha junto a su mejores amigas runo, julie y mirra al igual dakito pero esta era la líder de las tropas de espadas pero de igual forma controlaba bien el arco **[n/a: si se preguntan como visten es como narnia ^^]**

Alice se encontraba explorando el bosque por que según las leyendas que les contaban sus padres existían criaturas mitológicas como sirenas, minotauros y esos "animales", cuando ella salía nunca olvidaba su arco que lo llevaba en la espalda junto sus flechas; en un momento mientras buscaba vio que un arbusto se movió

-revélate- dijo Alice apuntando sin ningún miedo, lo que resulto que era es que era un pequeño conejo pero nuevamente se movió el arbusto

Alice Gehabich una chica de 16 con pelo anaranjado, ojos color chocolate, dulce y hermosa, tras su aparencia frágil y delicada hay una fuerte guerrera, esta traia un vestido largo de color verde con detalles dorados

-revélate- volvió a decir otra vez apuntando, algo de que ella no se dio cuenta es que pasaban unos guardias del reino Adoke o el reino negro que era el peor rival del reino Namu, después del descuido de la princesa esta fue "tacleada" por un pelinegro

-shhh- le susurro este que le tapaba la boca quien era el príncipe Shun Kazami quien su arma era una larga espada que siempre llevaba en si cinturón

Shun Kazami peli negro, ojos de color ámbar, 18 años serio pero al conocerlo su carácter es diferente; el príncipe del reino Adoke o el reino negro por su discriminación hacia los pobres, el maltrato de los animales y cosas de ese tipo

- que es lo que pasa- pregunto Alice mientras quitaba la mano de Shun de su boca

- ya se fueron, ah lo siento mi nombre es…- dijo Shun pero fue interrumpido

- eres Shun Kazami, el príncipe de Adoke o me equivoco- dijo Alice

- estas en lo correcto lo siento si te lastime- se disculpo

-esta bien no me encuentro lastimada- dijo Alice con una sonrisa logrando un rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro -que lindo se ve ruborizado príncipe-

- Shun solo dime Shun- dijo este

- y tu a mi Alice- Dijo Alice

-ALICE- grito una peli café con mechones azules y dorados y ojos azules con verde

-Dakito- susurro Alice al ver a la chica

- aléjate de la princesa- dijo la peli café apuntando a Shun

- Dakito espera no apuntes- rogo Alice

- pero el es del reino negro- recordó bajando un poco su puntería

-lo se pero el no es como los Adoketas- le dijo Alice

- solo confiare en el por que tu lo dices pero si sospecho cualquier cosa te mato eh te mato- advirtió Dakito

- esta bien- dijo Shun un poco asustado

-esta bien pero por que estaban escondidos- dijo la peli café guardando su arco en su espalda

- nos escondíamos de los guardias negros- dijo Alice para aclara

- a esta bien, Alice tu debes tener mucho cuidado pero…- se detuvo Dakito

- pero que- insistió Alice

- usted príncipe Shun, por que estaba escondido- pregunto Dakito

- solo dime Shun y me escondía por que hui del palacio- dijo cortante

- y por que- pregunto inocente Alice

- ya me hartaba de ordenes, fiestas y esas cosas a y también detesto como mi padre trata a los pobres y a los animales- grito desesperado el peli negro

- a te entiendo - dijo Alice

- si algún día subo al trono quitare todo el daño que hizo mi padre- dijo decidido Shun

-SHUN- grito un peli café de ojos dorados con café

-Alejandro- susurro Shun lo suficiente audible para Dakito

-quien es Alejandro- pregunto Dakito

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews ^^ los reviews son mi sangre de la cual bebo SOY VAMPIRESA si quieren que siga viva dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
